1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for installing a cornice to a headrail, and in particular, it relates to a method and a device for installing a cornice to a headrail for venetian blinds.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Window coverings, and in particular, venetian blinds, frequently use a decorative cornice at the top thereof. Although many different types of cornices have been used, one such type includes a relatively flat elongate strip of material fastened to the headrail at the top of the blinds. In the prior art, clips or hook and loop tape have been used to mount such cornices to the headrail. Examples of various attempts to attach a cornice to a headrail are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,813; 4,254,814; 3,378,057; 4,399,856; 4,921,031; and 5,062,463.
The prior art methods have been unsatisfactory in that either the fastening means are visible, the fastening is not sufficiently strong to prevent the cornice from occasionally falling, or the fastening means are too complicated to be practical. In addition, none of the prior art fastening means are suitable for use with a wooden cornice. Fastening a wooden cornice to a headrail involves unique problems in that the wooden cornice is relatively heavy, and is not flexible.